


Wesley's Hard On

by 11_A



Series: Crusher's Dream [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_A/pseuds/11_A
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/William Riker
Series: Crusher's Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751074
Kudos: 5





	Wesley's Hard On

"Riker to Welsey"  
"Crusher here, go ahead sir"  
"Report to holodeck 2, ASAP"  
"Yes Sir, on my way sir"  
It had been two weeks sense Riker and Wesley had returned from Trenton Prime, in that time Wesley had found his new arrangement with Riker to be one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. The commander had no respect for the reputation of a faggot, he would regularly pin crusher on the bridge, or in ten froward, sliding a hand down to his crotch and palming the area until sending Wesley back to his station rock hard. Every now and then Riker had the cadet ware a vibrating but plug, activating it when he was bored and watching Crusher be reduced to a moaning shell of a cum slut where ever he was at the time.  
As soon as Wesley passed through the door his mouth dropped, Riker stood before him clad in leather. Dressed leather boots, leather chortchless chaps, a leather jock, and a harness. "Strip" By this time Wesley had figured out the routine. Crusher removed his boots, jumpsuit, and boxer briefs discarded them into a pile on the glass floor of the holodeck. Then fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head. "very good boy" Riker moved his crotch to Wesley's face, brining the cadets semi to a full boner. 'Computer activate program" Wesley tried to hold his breath as an elaborate sex dungeon materialised around him "See this faggot, I made it just for you, based on your holoporno where I fuck you senseless, piss down your throat, then lock that fag clit up and kick you into the corridor naked, drenched in cum and piss for all the crew to see" by this time Riker had pushed Wesley onto his back and spit on the boy more than enough times to make Welsey hungry for real cum. "so thats what im going to do to you today" At this point cursher was drooling, like a the cum slut faggot he was. Riker placed an iron collar and shacks on the cadet locking them into place with small padlocks. He then brought the cadet up by the chain on his collar nearly choking him in the process then leaned Wesley over a leather padded fuck bench and looked Crusher in the eyes "Im not cruel kid, if this isnt for you tell me now." "SIR, please fuck me, make me bleed and scream, share me with your friends, lock up my clit" Wesley said shaking with excitement "I thought you would say that" Riker pushed a gag into the cadets mouth, strapped it into place, then sharply slapped the cadet who let out a muffled yelp of pleasure. Riker moved to crushers ass and thrust two fingers in "Im a sadist boy you know that" riker pulled his cock out of his jock and teased wesleys hole with it "And you know im a straight man, you are here as my faggot" Riker pushed his cock into the cadets ass, he let out a muffled scream of pain "and being a faggot, you will not cum, you strip when I say, you suck when I say, you are mine, subhuman. I don't care how perverted you think what I ask is, you do it and you like it." Wesley was in bliss all he could do is nod as he felt Riker cum in his ass. He knew what was next Riker moved to Crushers face, removed the gag, shoved his semi hard cock in the cadets mouth and began to piss letting him drink some then making sure to cover eat inch of the cadet in it. Riker whipped himself down as he waiting for Wesley to go flacid, then on one motion fittied a chasity cage on wesley. Who tried to get hard as the commander pulled him from the fuck bench and threw him through the holodeck door, all the chains and shackles but the cage falling off him.


End file.
